


It's a rich mans world

by TheArtificialDane



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Other, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: Detox hates the company parties, but as her wife spots a sweet little thing, who is she to deny her?
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes / Detox Icunt, Brooke Lynn Hytes / Vanessa Vanjie Mateo / Detox Icunt
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27





	It's a rich mans world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BarbieHytes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbieHytes/gifts).



> This is a (very) belated birthday present to darling @BarbieHytes

Vanessa groaned as she shifted her shoulders, desperately trying and failing to get comfortable as a polyester seam dug into her side. For a hotel that had crystal glasses, they should really be able to afford to give their waiter staff cotton uniforms.

“You’re needed for cleanup outside.”

Vanessa put on her best smile as the manager Brita told her what to do with a point of her thumb. The New Yorker was a bit brash, but Vanessa couldn’t help but love how her giant smile always managed to take over her entire face.

She wasn’t supposed to be on shift, wasn’t actually even working for the hotel anymore, but she was covering for A’keria whose nephew had broken his arm again again, the little boy always climbing every tree, playground or even building he could find. 

Vanessa made her way through the crowd of lawyers who all stood around in their fanciest dresses, none of them noticing the small woman in a waiter uniform who zoomed in between them. 

Some giant law firm was celebrating something or another. Vanessa hadn’t exactly listened as she had been briefed. 

A rich asshole was a rich asshole, and as far as Vanessa was concerned the only interesting thing about a night like tonight was watching the arm candies, glamorous women and even glittery men carried around like they were trophies, wives and husbands, boyfriends and girlfriends shown off like prizes.

Vanessa had told herself that she was done with this place, was done with being overlooked, was done with rich assholes that all acted like she didn’t exist, but A’keria had called her up, a desperate tint in her voice, and who was Vanessa to deny her best friend anything?

One of her best friends that is.

Vanessa could just about see Silky on the edge of the crowd, the large woman who made up the other half of her nearest and dearest working security for the night. She waved quickly, Silky smiling back at her and tipping the little cap on her head.

Vanessa grabbed the door to the terrace with one hand, quickly checking her makeup in the black window.

Her Dream Girls had made fun of her love for makeup at first and laughed when she told them she’d do makeup on celebrities one day. 

Vanessa would have been mad, would have felt hurt, but A’keria was the one who had found the advert for MAC, and Silky had given her the ride there, all three of them popping a bottle of champagne to celebrate when she was offered the job, and promptly switching to vodka when they realised that none of them liked the bubbles.

The outside was pleasantly cold, but Brita was absolutely right in her assessment to send Vanessa out to clean.

“Excuse me Miss-” Vanessa put on her best white people voice as she spoke to one of the smokers who was hanging out on the balcony. “May I take your glass?” 

Vanessa hated having to pretend to be someone she was not, a fuck or a bitch always dancing at the tip of her tongue when she had to play nice.

She had to pretend to be someone else at MAC too, but her new supervisor already left her do so much more of what she wanted, her makeup wild and colorful every single day unlike the beige nightmare she felt she had on her face, even though she knew she looked God damned good. 

“Fuck-” Vanessa cursed on her breath as she tried to fish a napkin out of a cocktail glass. She hated when people did that, touching nasty wet napkins one of the banes of her existence. “Come here you lil bitch, don’t you go acting-”

She was aware it was probably done to be polite, maybe even nice, but it was disgusting as shit, and Vanessa was halfway glad that she hadn’t gotten her nails done, the manicure ruined if she had been wearing one, not that she couldn’t since she was tragically, completely and fully single, and it sucked.

Vanessa still missed her last girlfriend Aquaria sometimes, but she was too proud to call her, though she still checked in on her Instagram once in a while from a dummy account she had set up for that exact purpose.

“Babe-” 

Vanessa heard the groan come from directly behind her, and she froze in place. It was a distinctly feminine voice, but she thought everyone had gone inside.

She turned slowly, looking over her shoulder, and she was met with an absolutely stunning display.

Two exquisite women were tucked into a little alcove slightly to the side.

One of them had short brown hair and a sharp nose. One big golden earring dangled from her lobe, her body wrapped in a form fitting purple suit and it would have been business boring if it wasn’t for the fact that she was clearly wearing nothing beneath it, the fabric laying perfectly on the globe of her tits. 

“Just a sip.” If anyone else had said it, Vanessa would have categorised it as a whine, but coming from this woman it was somehow both demanding and enchanting, her voice filled with untold promises.

“No.”

Vanessa couldn’t see the face of the other woman, but what she could see was gorgeous blonde locks cascading over her shoulders and down down down all the way to her waist. The back of the blonde silver dress was open, smooth white skin on open display, strong back muscles flexing every time she moved. 

Vanessa knew instantly that their clothes cost more than her annual rent, and as she looked on, the brunette reached out, attempting to grab the glass in the blondes hand, but she held it up and out of her reach, the inches she had on the brunette claiming her victory.

“D you know your doctor told you not to drink.”

“My doctor isn’t here,” The brunette, D, ran a hand up the blondes arm, and Vanessa could see her shiver, her palm sliding over flesh, “and if he was-” D pulled the arm down, the glass disappearing from sight, “he’d tell me that with all of these assholes around, I should be allowed.”

“You’ve never enjoyed big gatherings.” The blonde giggled, her resolve apparently melting as she moved her arm, and Vanessa shuffled to the side, so very aware she shouldn’t look, but she was unable to tear her eyes away. 

D took a drink from the glass, her long elegant fingers intertwined with the blondes on the glass, glittering rings telling Vanessa that they were either married, or the most casual cheaters she had ever witnessed.

“Fuck that hits the spot.” D groaned as she savored her drink. She leaned in for more, but the blonde stopped her.

“No.”

“Brooke Lynn-” Vanessa straightened her back. D and Brooke Lynn. What strange names.

“Don’t call me that.”

“You’ve already given me one.” D smirked. “What can one more sip really do?”

“Your stress levels are too high. You know that” Brooke Lynn’s voice was soft, tender, filled with love. 

“Concern for my health?” D raised an eyebrow, her eyes glinting, her lips slightly parted, and Vanessa could see how Brooke Lynn looked down. Before D could react however, Brooke Lynn’s mode changed completely, the blonde putting the glass to her lips and chucking the liquid, leaving D behind with her mouth hanging open.

“You little bitch!”

Brooke Lynn’s giggle carried in the cold evening air, and Vanessa was sure she could get addicted to the sound. “Best behaviors.”

“That’s what you call this?” D put her arms around Brooke Lynn’s waist, turning them around and Vanessa almost gasped as she got an eyeful of D’s ass in her pants, the fabric straining to contain the globes.

She saw Brooke Lynn’s face for the first time, her eyes a gorgeous blue, but what Vanessa couldn’t help but focus on was her lips. They were plush perfection, painted in the most delicious shade of pink, begging to be played with by teeth or forced between legs.

“D-” Brooke Lynn was protesting, another laugh leaving her as D reached under her dress. Vanessa was almost expecting her to go for her panties, and her own fingers tightened on the rim of her tray, wondering desperately if she should make her escape as she felt her own heat collect in her belly, but then, D was pulling Brooke Lynn's skirt up, and Vanessa saw a pack of cigarettes that were fastened to Brooke Lynn’s garterbelt.

“My my my-” D reached and Vanessa almost squealed as she saw the fingers so close to the snap, the entire thing most of all like the plot of a lesbian porn made for straight guys. Instead, D took the pack, switching it from one hand to the other and tapping it against Brooke Lynn’s nose.

“Babe-”

“What have we here?” Vanessa could hear the smirk in D’s voice, her smug satisfaction at calling Brooke Lynn out.

“We’re at a party.” Brooke Lynn tilted her chin, her blue eyes shining with defiance. Vanessa was almost sure D and Brooke Lynn was married, the way they acted around each other not how you behaved with strangers or secrets, but they clearly still played with each other, still challenged each other and Vanessa felt a brief stab to her stomach, her chest tight with jealousy. 

“Where are you hiding the lighter?”

“What makes you think I have one?”

“Come on Brookie-” D was still holding her against the wall, her hand still on her thigh, Brooke Lynn’s sheer white pantines just peeking out from underneath her skirt, her stocking still held in place. 

“Where is it? Is it in your bra?” D leaned down, her free hand running over her stomach and up to squeeze her breast, but Brooke Lynn smacked her hand away before D had a chance to feel around, which caused her to laugh loudly. 

“Babe-” This was the first time Vanessa had heard D use the nickname, her voice filled with teasing affection. 

“I’ll behave if you do.”

“Is that a promise?” D smirked, and Brooke Lynn blushed slightly. D moved even closing, pressing herself in between Brooke Lynn’s legs, the other woman now fully trapped against the wall. “Best behavior tonight. Right gorgeous?”

Brooke Lynn titled her head up, their lips meeting in a kiss, and Vanessa ran, her tray forgotten on the balcony. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to PoppedtheP for betaing!


End file.
